


Perfect

by timelostdoctor (orphan_account)



Series: Kristanna Week 2020 [4]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/timelostdoctor
Summary: A citizen of Arendelle watches Kristoff and Anna's relationship from afar.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Kristanna Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007622
Kudos: 14





	Perfect

Perfect. 

That was the only way to describe Anna and Kristoff. Perfect. 

The amount of gratuitous hand-holding, and cute looks, all of it. It is enough to make a person sick. Just the other day, they were waltzing around the square, acting like they didn’t have a care in the world. Of course, it was a festival day, so all of Arendelle was about and about and saw the display. 

I saw them at the bakery. It was full, jam-packed with folks vying for the special treats Baxter had made. They made it through the crowd and back out onto the street, bursting out of the shop hand in hand and laughing. Then Kristoff dropped his. I was ready to laugh because finally, at least one of them was getting some come-uppence! But no, these two are oh-so-great, so of course Princess Anna decides to split her treat with him. And, get this, she gave him the bigger half! Those treats ran out not very long after that and it would have been so sweet to see one of them miss out on something. 

I mean, really, their lives are so great that even something that should be sad and disappointing turns into a golden moment. What did they ever do to deserve such grand lives? 

It isn’t that I was following them, I want to point out. I have my own life. It’s a good life. An honest life. I have my husband and our kids and our farm. It just so happened after not getting a treat at the bakery, I thought I would try my hand at some of the fun little games. No doubt my children would be bringing home prizes, and I wanted something to show for my efforts as well. 

By the force of some unseen hand, I ended up in line behind Princess Anna and Kristoff. As they waited their turn, I looked at them closely. Her dress was unmussed, the only dirt near her was on the bottom of her shoes. And the so-called ice-master of Arendelle fared no worse. His clothing might not have been as grand as hers, at least not yet, but it was of the same quality. Gone were the roughly stitched leathers and furs he used to wear. These were crafted by a master - no doubt by order of the Princess. 

I tried to ignore their cutesy little banter and looked forward to the prizes. On proud display was a stuffed reindeer. My little Astrid would love one, so I was determined to get it for her. Except somehow, the princess won her game and took my reindeer. What need could she have for a stuffed reindeer? Then to give it to Kristoff? The genuine smiles they wore made me sick. Would it hurt them to come down to Earth with the rest of us once in a while? I won my game and picked a lesser toy - a wooden spinner top. 

What really took the cake though, was when they stuck their nose into my family’s business. I was going to meet with my family. It seemed I was the last to arrive. I saw them and waved, but no one waved back. Instead, they were surrounding Princess Anna and Kristoff. Astrid, my baby girl, saw the stuffed reindeer in Kristoff’s arms and reached for it. He handed it off, as easily as can be, to her. I saw the twinkle in her eyes, the smile of pure joy, and I couldn’t take it. I would never take away my child’s joy, but I did not reunite with my family until the interlopers were gone. 

My husband greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. Astrid climbed into my arms, telling me all about Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff and how nice they had been to give her such a present. The wooden top lay in my pocket, and I felt the weight of it even though it was slight. Talbot was empty handed and, though he was getting older, I smiled and gave the top to him, earning a smile. 

On the way home, Astrid had to use the restroom. My husband and son went on ahead while I waited with my daughter, and I saw the most delightful sight. It appeared that the perfect couple, Princess Anna and Kristoff, were in a heated argument. I moved as close as I could without abandoning Astrid, straining my ears to hear. 

“Oh, shut up,” Kristoff said. I’d never heard him use that voice. 

Princess Anna crossed her arms. “Why don’t you come over here and make me?”

For a moment I was panic stricken. Kristoff lumbered over to her, his length towering over her short frame.

And then they kissed. I was sickeningly sweet. I could hardly stand to watch. That was how I left them, holding my daughter’s hand as we walked back to our house, to the warm fire my husband I’m sure my husband had prepared, and to the life we had made together. 

Still, my mind strayed to the perfect couple, and I couldn’t help the thought that floated to my mind. Some people have all the luck. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am simultaneously proud and nervous about this particular entry, so please let me know what you think. And stay frosty, friends.


End file.
